Collimating components are widely used in different lighting applications. Such components can e.g. be compound parabolic concentrators, either based on total internal reflection or reflection by means of a reflective coating.
Illumination systems for digital cameras may require control of beam width between small angles and wide angles in order to illuminate objects far away or nearby. One method to perform this is to make use of a scattering device. For small angles, the light emitted from a light source is collimated by a collimating component. The collimated light illuminates a small angle display scene. For wide angles, the light emitted from a light source is collimated by a collimating component and the collimated light is scattered by a scattering device. The scattered light is then illuminating a wide angle display scene. For small angles as well as for wide angles, a part of the light is illuminating an area outside the display scene. Such light, known as overfill light, reduces the amount of light onto the display scene and makes the illumination system less efficient.